Still here for you
by Chemical Psycho
Summary: Kenny and Stan go out into the woods to seek out Friedman's storage house. What will happen in the darkness that surrounds the two? Kenny/Stan ObsCure


**xxxXxxx**

Still Here for you

Kenny walked on through the forest with flash light in hand and gun in the other. His classmate Stan followed closely behind him as they continued to walk through. "I think the house is still up ahead…" He spoke semi-quietly as they walked, trying not to alert any nearby monsters. What he had seen in Friedman's school basement will never leave his thoughts. The monsters. The mutated students. The needles. He shuddered a bit and took a silent deep breath, recollecting his composure.

As they walked on through the small forest, Stan carefully watched the surroundings, Hearing a few snaps and crackles coming from the shrubs and trees. The emptiness around him kept him panicky. He was used to yelling and other loud sounds. Reason why he'd skip classes frequently; he couldn't handle the prolonged periods of silence. He gasped slightly at the sound of Kenny's seemingly silent deep breaths. He kept his eyes on the athlete, and realized he had a small red peck on his neck. Deciding to finally speak up to him for the first time in a while he lightly tapped his shoulder with his free hand. "Yo, Kenny… What's that on your neck?" He shone his flash light forward a bit, enough to keep the path lit and to catch Kenny a bit.

"Huh?" Kenny looked over his shoulder slightly to look back to Stan "This?" He pointed to the small red speck on his neck and scoffed "Fuckin' Friedman…" He felt angered by the thought of him sticking the needle into his neck. 'Sick twisted bastard' He continued to think. He was determined to find the shot to cure him then beat the shit out of Friedman. Realizing he just gave Stan a phrase, he thought that treating Stan like he always did during school hours wouldn't be the right thing to do at the moment. Kenny sighed a bit and turned around "Friedman stuck me with a needle… That fucking plant serum" He looked down disgusted by the thought "If I don't get it, I'll just be another one of those students.." He said keeping his head down "…" Kenny looked back up and forced a smile, like how he'd sometimes smile for Ashley when she was mad at him "W-We'll find it though. I'm certain!" He smiled and nodded to himself

Noticing his determination, Stan gave a smile and nodded. "Yah, we will" He gave an affirmative nod and continued walking with Kenny along the dirt path snaking through the forestry. He'd seen an opening in the distance and noted Kenny "Hey? S'that where the house is?" He gestured ahead with his flash light through the trees and bushes

He looked in the direction Stan was pointing his flash light and nodded "I think so." Trying to get a closer look through the trees, he walked into the small dark area. Suddenly the black and green mould started to emerge through the grass and dirt. "Shitshit! Stan Come on! Let's go!" He immediately grabbed Stand hand and began running through along the path "Up there! Light!" They ran into a clearing and up a small creek bridge

When they reached the small clearing, he was panting slightly from the running. Still revealed though that the monsters didn't reach them. 'Thank god, Kenny's a fast runner' He thought. Stan looked to the side and noticed that they were on a bridge. Taking in the surroundings, he loo- He realized he was still holding Kenny's hand. He immediately snatched back his hand and walked to the edge of the bridge, face a bit pink from embarrassment. He rested against the rail and looked down into the water.

As Stan quickly pulled his hand away he gave a slightly confused look, but shrugged off the thought. Kenny walked over to the rail and leaned on it with Stan, only to looked up ahead along the clear path along the creek. The moon was shining brightly in this area. No monsters could get through to them. He sighed and decided to tell Stan, seeing that he himself was already neglecting how important the serum was at the moment. "Stan…" He started but didn't know what else to say.

He tilted his head to the side a bit to look to Kenny "Yah?" He swallowed nervously, and looked back down to the creek, not exactly comfortable with Kenny alone. He was usually hanging around him with another group of people. He'd never really talk much with him much in the first place either. "'Sup man?" He turned his head towards him and listened

Stan turned towards him, he just felt like more pressure was put on him. "W-well… Do you remember yesterday?... At my basketball practice?" He was referring to the moment yesterday when Stan had almost let something slip yesterday when he was talking with him. "What did you want to tell me?"

He looked ahead and tried to calm himself by avoiding his gaze "W-… I um…" He was a bit lost at what to say. He just sighed and tried to spit it out "Fuck Ashley" He started "She's a passive over angered bitch who's always the fucked one in a conv…" He let out an aggravated sigh and hanged his head down "She's a twik" He remained silent for a few before he quietly said "I wouldn't do that…" A few seconds passed before he realized what he just said "Oh shit" He covered his mouth "I-I didn't fuckin' mean any of that. I swear I didn't. I'm so fuckin' sorry." He quickly said; he was embarrassed and a bit scared

He was slightly shocked at how he described his Girlfriend "…" He thought it over and looked down to the side "S-…" He sighed "Stan…" He shook his head, still not too sure on how to word his say in this "I…" He chewed the inside of his lip, still looking down

He took a glance at him and felt scared at the moment "K-Kenny. Yo man. I-I didn't mean it. Sorry" He swallowed and looked down off the rail again.

Before looking to him again, he grinned "Stan" He started and paused "I.." He laughed a bit "I honestly don't see any reason for you to be sorry" He looked ahead and gave a nod "She is, really. An' Yah. I agree with you on that last bit" He smirked, thinking that Stan thought he wouldn't hear the bit "Heh heh. It's cool. I don't think you would either"

He gave a silent relieved sigh. "O-oh… Heh heh. Right then" He chuckled nervously and slightly nodded. "That's good to know." Stan tilted his head back a bit to look up; seeing how this area was clear and the sky was viable.

He chuckled and looked to Stan "-" He noticed him looking up and paused for a second. Just the way he looked right now. With his head tilted back, showing his neck. He bit the inside of his lip thinking about what it would be like to bite his neck a bit… Perhaps even a few more else wh- He shook his head at the thought and looked to the side; blushing in embarrassment. He coughed a bit and tried to regain his composer "W-we should probably be heading to the house" He avoided eye contact and looked to the path leading away from the bridge

He looked to Kenny and thought it over 'But it's so bright here. Those monsters wouldn't get to us here… Then again… Kenny needs that shot…' He sighed and gave a nod before getting off the rail and turning ahead to Kenny "Alright then" He got his flash light and pistol ready

He looked back to him and nodded before readying his own equipment and starting ahead. As they walked on through the forest, he saw their destination not too far from where they were from. He shone his flashlight through the forestry but made no attempt to try a short cut again. After a few minutes of walking up and down paths, they finally reached the edge of the forest

Looking at the ominous house he shuddered a bit and continued walking behind Kenny. "Yo man, this the house you got stuck in right?" He looked up and down the broken down big house. It still looked mildly nice if you take away all the darkness. Then again the dark gave it a certain feel to it. He shrugged it off and continued walking and lighting the path with the other

Kenny looked up at the broken down house and gave a slightly disgusted look. The smell of mould and other rotting things emitted from the house "Yah. This is it" He walked ahead and to the cellar doors opening both the hatches and stepping back a bit. He looked to Stan "Ya ready?"

He looked down into the darkness of the hole before shining his flashlight down the rotted wooden steps. The dark mould faded away in the path of the light, going back into the surrounding darkness. "Yah. I'm ready."

Smiling slightly, he took a step toward the cell but stopped. He looked to Stan "Yo Stan" He walked to his friend and smirked before giving him a peck on his cheek "Thanks for helpin' me out bro"

Stan blushed instantly and couldn't choke out anything. Anything for the other to understand that is. Just stammer a bit before clearing his throat. "N-no prob. Bro."

The expression Stan had on was adorable. He chuckled a bit at it and faced downward to the Cellar "Let's get a move on then" With that he took Stan's hand as they both began to walk into thee creeping darkness together

**xxxXxxx**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Got the idea when I was playin' ObsCure usin' Kenny an' Stan. There was this place I got up to in the wooded area before you go into Friedman's storage house. There's a bridge in the wooded area with a small stream running under it an' the moon shining beautifully overhead. Heh heh. I even moved them around a bit to make it look like they were holdin' hands! ^^ Welp, ya read this far! I hope ya enjoyed this! Suggestions, comments, love, encouragement, ect. Anythin' to help me out with my writin'! (Hate anons an' comms will be poked with a stick and laughed at 'till sore. Buhahahaa!) Danke! ^^


End file.
